


Catch Me

by GeomeunNabi



Series: DC'verse [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lex Luthor Leeteuk, Lois Lane Kyungsoo, M/M, No Leeteuk isn't bald here don't worry, Superman Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Where Kyungsoo is about to get a bonus he didn't ask for.





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to another installment of the series. This time we are once again in Busan with out tall red boi and demon marshmallow. Well in the next installment I'm finally gonna introduce another member of EXO! 
> 
> Thank you for the support so far with the series guys! I really feel happy over the kudos and comments. Of course requests are open, so just comment on who you wanna see more in this series.
> 
> This is set before Tender Love btw. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

How Kyungsoo opening his eyes tied up and inside a jet was beyond his expectations from his job at this point. He didn't really have anything that can surprise him at this point of his career, being a journalist had its downsides. Being a good journalist, if the awards didn't prove him to be called as such, he always loved a good and juicy story. Not like the ones that the entertainment section where celebrity A had a scandal with celebrity C, and other common things. 

Kyungsoo always searched stories that would highlight truth and that only, which led him to outcomes which led him to near-death experiences that he can't even count at this point. That won't stop the man, so what if he dies? All he knows he's doing all he can to show the truth to the public, and he's doing a hell of a job with it. If he can recall, he was about to bust Leeteuk's newest plans to overthrow the Phoenix, whoever that man really is. Speaking of Phoenix, that red head always reminded him of a certain big-eared giant that hides his warm brown orbs with a chunky pair of glasses, like the one Kyungsoo had before he had surgery. 

"Well well, I think we have met one too many times already Mr. Do." He hears a soft laugh following it. He's already too used to hearing that man's voice at this point, it's already sickening. As Leeteuk steps out from his comfty chair, he pours himself a glass of white wine, then downing it in one go. Kyungsoo follows his every move, stamping all of his illegal antics to the back of his mind. 

"Why can't you just let me go Leeteuk?" The smaller man asks as he struggles on the bindings, trying his best to wiggle his way out. He hears the man cackle again, then downing another glass of wine. He then steps towards Kyungsoo and squats down, now eye level with the man. Kyungsoo tries his best to glare and distract the man as he keeps prying out of the ropes. 

"Well you see my darling Kyungsoo, I can't just let you go. Phoenix is probably somewhere, looking for you, he's probably on his way here now. What he doesn't know is that I have a little parting gift for him if he ever comes to your beck and call." He explains as he brings out a small gun from his holster. He then takes out a seemingly blue glowing bullet from the gun. Kyungsoo looks at the bullet with confusion as he is confused on why the other man was showing off the blue bullet. 

"This is Pyrite my dear Kyungsoo, turns out that our dear superhero's weakness is this rare material over here. When he's in close proximity with this he'll become human like very scary right?" Leeteuk explains as he twirls the small bullet in his fingertips, then putting it back in the barrel of the gun. This will be such a scope if he makes it out alive, the great Leeteuk making a weapon that could kill the hope of Busan. 

As if on cue the jet's door opens, letting a huge wave of air, sucking everything away. Kyungsoo glares at the door, already knowing where this will lead. He prays to whatever who was up there that someone will save him, no matter what the consequences he needed to fill out if they did. Leeteuk pushes him out with a kick, Kyungsoo goes out with a scream, the jet becoming farther and farther away from his gaze. He could feel his death coming closer and closer, what little hope he had finally crushed. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, awaiting his drop, ending his life.

Then he wasn't falling, that was strange.

"You can open your eyes now Kyungsoo." 

Can he go back to falling now? This is embarrassing.

He opens his eyes and instead of seeing the sun he sees Phoenix staring down at him with his red eyes glinting with joy, the rays of sunlight acting as a halo to his crimson hair. Phoenix proceeds to fly down to the nearest ground area, which was a rooftop garden.

"Wanna talk about it Kyungsoo?"

"Shut up before I kill you myself."

Kyungsoo could feel the taller man smirk at his remark, knowing full well that Kyungsoo wouldn't do that since he knows that he is smitten with him, and he is as well. Well, Kyungsoo would never say it out loud to the hero that he likes him, he trusts his actions to give that impression to him. As they landed softly to the grassy ground, Phoenix rips the rope, setting Kyungsoo free. Before flying off, Kyungsoo grips the other's wrist tightly. The man looks back at him, the looks at Kyungsoo's hold. 

"Be careful with Leeteuk this time around ok? He has Pyrite at hand." He says to him. 

"I know, Kyungsoo. A kiss for good luck?" He replies before tapping his cheek, asking a kiss from the smaller man. 

Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance before getting on his tip toes, attempting to give a chaste kiss to his cheek. His lips connect with the cheek quickly, as he felt the plush skin he moves away as fast as he can, then backing away, his face down to a color of red, just like Phoenix's hair. The hero was red as well, covering his mouth, obviously shocked. The man was red, probably even redder than his own hair.

"J-JUST GO AWAY NOW YOU FIRE CHICKEN." Kyungsoo shouts before running to the door that leads to the exit. 

Well at least he got the scope he needed, and a chance to kiss Phoenix as an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have questions regarding my fics and other stuff (If you just wanna talk) I have a twitter and a CuriousCat! Follow me and lets have a nice conversation >w<
> 
> Twitter: @GeomeunN  
> CuriousCat: KingJongdaeQwQ
> 
> Hope you liked this fic, see you next time!


End file.
